Finding Ourselves in Mystic Falls
by SemiraBlake
Summary: Three sisters are trying to move in at a small town in Pennsylvania but end up in the mystical world of Vampire Diaries. How will the three's presence change the town? What will our favorite characters do upon meeting this tiresome threesome? Soon to have Damon/OC, Elijah/OC and Jeremy/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1

Prologue

**Semira's Pov**

"So what do you mean by 'A man saw me walking out of Tech World empty handed and traded me 4 dollars for a portal DVD player'? , Semira asked her sister, Devon.

"I mean that exactly; so we should use it on the way to Pennsylvania. Where is Kailey we are going to be late?" Devon replies as the front door closes to their sold house with Kailey dragging the rest of their stuff. I giggled as she cursed at a rock that she tripped on.

"Need help?" Devon snickered as Kailey rolled her eyes saying, "Like you meant to help me, the most you would do is open the trunk. Speaking of…"

Devon smirked as she popped open the trunk. She placed the photo albums on top of the suitcases in a way they won't fall. While she returned to the front seat I searched through my messenger bag for something to do right now. My bag carries my vampire diaries books, night world books, some notebooks, and vampire diaries seasons 1-3.

I pulled out a notebook and season 3. "Hand me that DVD player", I said to Devon. Devon smirked and handed me the player and its cords. I attached them together while Kailey and Devon got out the map. I started to write down 'First Episode: Vampire Diaries' when they started up the car.

I grabbed the notebook from my lap writing the episodes dialogue and stage directions to read later for when Kailey yells Shut Up! "And the adventure begins", Devon said doing spooky gestures. Kailey and I just smirked as we went back to what we were doing.

**Many Hours Later**

"Hey… Uh where are we?" I exclaimed as I peered out the window to look at the thick fog forming around us. "Well there should be a town soon, on our …left" Devon explained while tilting the map to make sure. "But we may have taken a wrong turn. Actually we may have taken a couple wrong ones but … we'll get there, eventually."

Devon turned around while Kailey pulled over. "Can you hand me my sandwich?" she asked and held her hand out for one. After a couple of seconds of me not moving she rolled her eyes and said, "Please."

I pulled over the food bag and rummaged around for a sandwich. Kailey glanced back at us and said, "So what have you been doing?" I pulled out two sandwiches and handed them each one.

"I have been being the super nerd I am. I finished writing all the episodes of Vampire Diaries for seasons 1-3," I replied very proud. Kailey turned back around in her seat and accidently hit the gear shift out of "Park" and the car started slowly rolling towards a clump of trees on the side of the road.

"Oh my god. Hit the brakes!" Devon shrieked as we plummeted into the trees. I started to lose my vision as I blacked out thinking, _Just our luck._


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews. I got on and saw them and got this huge grin because my writing is a bit off to me. I would like to thank this people for reviewing and making my mood change from "Really bored" to "Psycho Happy": arizonagirl181, annabelle001, Katherine Sparrow, grapejuice101, and Kali-WolfChilde. But a really big thanks goes to DarolineWritingGoddess who actually helped me come up with a title and actually post it. Thank you I hope you like it.**

**Semira's POV**

My eyes started to open and then I did the only thing I could think of: scream my head off. A woman dressed as a nurse came in saying, "It's okay, it's okay you're in a hospital." I started fueling with anger and replied, "You have got to be kidding me! I'm in a hospital for peat's sake! When you are in a hospital you aren't okay, you are injured, dying, or going crazy!"

I looked around remembering what happened and saw Devon asleep. "Where am I?" I asked fuming. She tensed at the venom in my voice and answered, "Mystic Falls Hospital."

My eyes widened in disbelief and I was about to start ranting when Stefan came in. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. _What the hell is going on!_

"Are you okay?" he asked while he stared at my face in disbelief. It kind of looked like the stare he gave Elena, I let the thought diminish.

"Um.., do you know me or something?" I retorted. The nurse interrupted before he could say anything saying, "This is the boy that found you, Stefan Salvatore. Now what are their names and your name?"

I exhaled a few times trying to calm down and replied, "I am Semira Blake and these are my sisters, Kailey and Devon. Devon is the brunette and Kailey is the blonde." I hopped out of the bed and noticed I was still wearing the clothes I was wearing of the crash. I grabbed the bag holding my possessions from the accident and looked at Stefan. "What's today?"

"It's the first day of school. Are you okay?" Stefan repeated. I rolled my eyes responding, "I'm just dandy, my sisters are in what looks like comas, I am home-less, and I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. But most of all, the car is probably totaled. Where is it anyway?"

"It's at the police station. You can stay at my house if you want, "he replied. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I live at the old Salvatore boarding house."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, 'Mr. Salvatore'", I said with a joking tone. "Now if you excuse me I am going to go find a police station." I walked out of the room and noticed Stefan following me.

"What now I have things to do?" I asked. "You don't know where to police department is so I'm taking you," he stated emotionless.

"Okay then but we're just going there and bringing it to your house," I exclaimed. He nodded and I grinned widely, "To the police station!" I pointed towards the left and started walking but Stefan ran in front of me turning me around. "Which is apparently to the right of the hospital."

**Third POV**

Stefan and Semira started to remove the boots attached to the tires. Stefan kept glancing over at her like she couldn't actually be there. After a while Semira couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, "What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

"You just look kind-of like someone I knew," he replied. She pressed her lips together and widened her eyes somewhat. "Okay," she said.

Soon the tow truck got there and took the van to the boarding house. Stefan and Semira both got to the house soon after. As soon as the car stopped Semira got out of Stefan's car and opened the trunk to her own.

She grabbed some of Kailey's beer and closed the van. Stefan walked over to her with a furrowed brow but didn't speak. Semira grabbed a pen and wrote a number on a piece of paper. She handed him the paper then turned around.

"Later, Stef," she said walking to the front yard. She waved a hand and climbed up a tall tree near Stefan's window. Stefan just shook his head and walked into the house leaving Semira to drink alone.

**Stefan's POV**

Stefan walked into his room and saw Damon there smirking."I see we have a new house guest. She does look so… delicious. I wonder if you invited her to stay because she looks like Iris," Damon said with a smirk still on his face. "

Stefan narrowed his eyes at him. "Just leave them be Damon. They have nothing to do with this. Elena isn't Katherine and Semira isn't Iris, Damon," Stefan exclaimed.

Damon ignored this and asked, "So, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan's face turned hard. "I know what you're doing Damon," he said. "And it's not going to work."

"Yeah? Come on, don't you crave it a little," Damon pressed.

"Stop it," Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or let's just cut to the chase, we'll just go straight for Elena and Semira," Damon continued while pushing Stefan.

"Stop it!"Stefan yelled with his body boiling with rage.

"Imagine what their blood tastes like!"

Stefan's face started to change and he faced Damon snarling."I said stop!"

With a growl and his speed, Stefan rushed Damon and they fell through the window making a loud crash as they plummeted to the ground below.

**TBC: I tried to make it as long as Kali-WolfChilde requested because I like long chapters, too. ;) I hope I get some reviews because more reviews mean I won't be a "Katherine" to people at school. :) I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue Part 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, I have a ton of homework, curse you homework! lol but I am thankful for the wonderful reviews I got that made me have a little more self-esteem then usual.**

**I would like to thank especially: DarolineWritingGoddess, AmberRedRose, grapejuice101, arizonagirl181, Zoey24, Katherine Sparrow, and Tvdlover87654 :)**

**Semira's POV**

I watched as Stefan crashed through the window landing on broken glass. I giggled as I saw my favorite character smirking, "I was impressed. I give it a 6, miss on style but I was pleasantly surprised."

Stefan got up and Damon continued, "Very good with the face arr arrr... thing it was good." I smiled and yelled, "Hey you gonna clean that up."

The brothers turned to me and I jumped down from the branch I was on. "Hello, we haven't met I'm drunk and you're hot. How are you?" I smiled broadly knowing I was only doing this because I was SUPER drunk.

I slipped my hand into my bag and grabbed a sleeping serum dart. When we are on road trips I bring one in case Devon gets hyper. I mean, I go ballistic from the constant rambling she does. The main ingredients happen to be water, liquid sleeping medicine, and some herbs, or in other words vervain.

Damon blurred over to me and was about to bite me when I stabbed him with it. I was giggling a storm when Stefan finally comprehended what I did. Damon collapsed to the ground as the dart emptied.

I walked over to Stefan and helped him into the house. He stared at why face in confusion and reluctantly let me help him. I still had a grin as I set Stefan down on the couch, while grabbing what I think was scotch and taking a sip.

It tasted kind of strange but I drank it anyway. "So who was that guy?" I asked in-between chuckles. "That was Damon, my older brother," he replied.

I smirked and said, "Just so you know you have a really hot older brother. Who, if I might add, is a vampire." He stiffened as I said the last part. "I'm not some bimbo, I am obsessed with the paranormal and you falling like 6 feet would fit that category."

"Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes and said, "You have no faith in vampire fans. Why would I ever tattle on a boy who has been super nice and probably won't kill me?"

Stefan was about to respond when the front door slammed open. "Hey Damon did you miss having a brother to torment?" I asked with a fake pout on my face as he entered the living room. He blurred over and pinned me to a wall by my neck.

I tried to vervain him again but instead he took it and threw it at Stefan. As soon as it hit him he fell to the ground.

"Someone… needs a… chill pill," I choked out as he tightened his grip. Damon dropped me to the ground and I ran over to Stefan. I picked him up and slowly walked up the steps.

I turned around; slightly sober now. "It was very nice to meet you Damon. I hope to see you soon," I said sincerely then walked grudgingly. I felt the weight on my shoulder disappear and I looked at the other side of Stefan and saw Damon carrying him. I smiled knowingly as he went into Stefan's room dropping him carelessly on the bed.

Damon turned around and I smiled at him then noticed Stefan move. Damon disappeared before Stefan woke up fully and then I told him. "Mental note: Damon has a really good grip. I'm just gonna go to bed."

**Damon's POV**

I walked into the Mystic Grill, heading towards the bar. My usual seat was taken by a woman in her early 20s'. She had straight dirty blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. I tapped her on the shoulder looking her up and down as she turned around. She had warm sky blue eyes and high cheekbones. She looked exactly like Clarence, but how? She was dead? I shrugged it off and thought back to the woman in front of me.

Her face held a grim smile as she raised her glass full of bourbon gesturing to the seat next to her which I gladly took. I smirked as she put her hand down and yelled, "Hey, you, another drink please." Vicky Donavan moved away from Jeremy and handed her another drink. She smiled at her then walked away.

"Hey stranger," the woman said mocking a Texan accent. "What you doing around in these parts?" I widened my smirked and replied, "Well I'm trying to accompany a pretty lady for a drink, though I don't know her name."

She held out her hand and exclaimed, "Kailey, Kailey Blake. So what's _your _name?" I shook her hand and replied, "Damon Salvatore. You wouldn't happen to be related to Semira, would you?"

Her face immediately turned grim and she announced, "She's my sister." My smirk increased as Caroline entered the Grill with Bonnie. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you."

I got up and placed money on the counter for both our drinks. I sat a table away from Caroline and Bonnie. It didn't take long for her to notice me.

**TBC:I tried making this one have a really long so I hope you like it and review soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Night of the Comet 1

**Author's Note: Hey loyal readers, sorry i haven't posted in a while but if you live where I do you know why. I hope you all have an AWESOME Christmas and come back with what Jenna calls "Dirty Shame" Stories. ;) Hope you like this chapter.**

**I would like to thank these people for their wonderful reviews : Guest, anabelle001, AmberRedRose, grapejuice101, and most of all my awesome mentor, DarolineWritingGoddess.**

Night of the Comet

**Semira POV**

I rolled over on my side and bumped into something hard. I was in my bed so what could be there? With my eyes still closed I poked whatever it was and my finger was met with fabric covering a well-muscled chest. My eyes opened slightly only to see a smirking Damon.

"Rise and shine," he announced. I put the cover over my head but didn't make a move to push him out of my room. "Leave me be, I'm not in the mood for raging psychopaths," I mumbled.

I had an enormous headache from the night before and I still didn't believe it was real. I pulled my eyes closed and tried to go to sleep. I felt the weight on the bed shift as he moved closer. He ripped off my duvet.

His smirk widened and he replied, "Are you in the mood for pissed-off sisters because they really want to talk to you?" My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed. I ran to my bag of clothes and pulled out a random top and flared jeans. I left the room quickly and went to the bathroom.

After I had changed I left my face without makeup. When I went down stairs I saw Kailey standing in the hallway. She didn't exactly look happy in her wrinkled outfit. Kailey was holding some of the empty beer bottles from last night.

"Hi Kailey," I said as she walked to me. "What the hell is going on? I wake up and find out we're in Mystic Falls, not only that but the _fictional _one," she ranted, only lowering her voice when saying _fictional_.

She pulled me into another room, closing the door behind her. "Not to mention you are staying here of all places. You could have stayed at the hospital," Kailey exclaimed. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the wall. "And you drank half my supply of beer. How irresponsible can you get?"

I winced at the last part and responded, "It's not like it's the end of the world." Her eyes turned pain stricken and she said exasperated, "No, it's not the end of YOUR world. My world was with my friends, who I'll never see again. My job was there. Once we get the chance we need to leave this place, do you understand?"

I nodded grimly. "I'm gonna go find Zach," she said as she left the room. I headed back to my room and noticed the clock read 4:48am. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I went to my bathroom and got ready for school.

I walked down the stairs with Stefan in tow. And if I can say so I looked much better than I did this morning. I am now wearing a black blouse with matching ripped jeans and knee high leather boots. My hair is in a loose bun and I'm wearing my usual necklace along with a vervain charm bracelet.

"You know this might actually be the first time I've gone to school voluntarily," I exclaimed proudly. Stefan laughed behind me and I replied, "I might need help with registration though."

I smirked as Stefan nodded slightly. "Did you tell your sister what we are?" he asked. My face turned dark and retorted, "You're kidding me. The only supernatural things she believes in are ghosts. Anything else she believes about supernatural is that it belongs in the television." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. We walked into Stefan's car and he drove us to school. It was a pretty quiet ride.

When we got the school Stefan and I went to the office and grabbed my schedule. "I got it from here thanks Stefan." A walked out of the office and started off in a random direction. The only time I stopped was when I ran into a certain someone.

That someone else just happened to be Miss. Elena Gilbert. She smiled warmly at me and I reluctantly gave her a grin back. "Hi, I'm Semira Blake. By any chance could you help me find Mr. Tanner's Classroom?"

She tilted her head than replied, "Umm…. I'm heading there now. You're new aren't you?" I nodded my head as she said, "My name's Elena Gilbert. I hope to see you later." We walked into the classroom.

I watched as Mr. Tanner stared at Stefan and Elena, who were eye-ogling each other. I was sitting behind the two but I was right next to Matt. Tanner then lectured, "Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now the comet will be its' brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you? Mr. Salvatore?" He turned to Elena, "Miss. Gilbert?"

Elena shook her head and I smirked. I whispered, "And the idiot teacher strikes again." I noticed a small smile appear on his face. _Ha-ha he heard. _I widened my smirk.

I walked close behind Bonnie as Caroline said, "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

Bonnie glanced at Caroline and exclaimed, "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it but she was looped on the liquor. I tuned out." She smirked at Care then continued, "Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so."

"Yeah feel free to conjure up the number of that guy from last night," Caroline said with a flirty tone.

Bonnie grinned as she replied, "I didn't see him, you did." She glanced behind at and I quickly looked down at the book I had. Bonnie turned back around and asked "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Caroline shrugged and exclaimed, "I don't know. I was drunk." At that they turned down the hall and I walked outside. When I was out there I headed to the boarding house.

**Devon's POV**

I had just convinced Mr. Tanner to let me on the girl's soccer team. As I was passing through the football field when I heard Jeremy say to Tyler, "How bad is she? What attacked her? Is she gonna recover? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

Tyler glanced at me, noticing I had stopped walking to watch the fight unravel. He then looked back at Jeremy, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Jer got in Tyler's face saying, "Yeah, you keep saying that but when are you gonna actually do it? Huh? Because I vote right here, right now."

He pushed Tyler back and I rolled my eyes. _Okay, this my personal opinion on most of the men of Mystic Falls , you all need to take your chill pills and stop getting your panties in a bunch as soon as your "girl" actually gets a friend that's not you. Sure, watching it as a TV show at home, it was okay but here it just seems stupid._

Tyler glared at Jeremy and I stepped a couple feet forward, only a few yards away. The girls near Tyler just watched as he said, "Walk away, Gilbert, It's your final warning."

I could tell he was just trying to intimidate Jer. I smirked as he got in Tyler's face to say, "No this is your last warning. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God I will kill you."

When Jeremy started to walk away I turned and walked next to him. "Good luck with the hero act. Save the damsel named Vicki from the dick named Tyler but do us ALL a favor and be better than him. Jeremy."

I started walking away but he grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "Who are you to judge?" he demanded. I smirked secretly proud of myself.

**TBC: Okay I know not awesome chapter but my hopes for this being an awesome story is for the actual action part of the story ;). If there's action Devon's there, if there's a logical problem Kailey's there, and if there is anything possibly happening Semira's there XD lol. I hope you guys tell me us good ideas for later in the "Vicki Episodes". :) Write more soon, have an awesome CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Appearances

**I don't remember who but they asked for what the oc characters look like. I'm sorry I didn't write enough info in the story for you to know that so here are the Appearances:**

**Semira:  
**Height: Same Height as Elena

Eyes: Brown with crimson flecks

Hair: Dark Brown, goes a couple inches below the shoulder but isnt to the middle of her back

General: skin the color of porcelain, curves but not really "emphasized" curves, and is freezing cold temperature if she doesn't wear gloves(she doesn't feel freezing it's just that she IS freezing), high cheekbones, looks like Devon (not like doppelganger but like family)

**Devon:  
**Height:a couple inches shorter than Kailey

Eyes: Green with a blue edge

Hair: Light brown and goes a little below the shoulders

General: very tanned skin, more broad shoulders but not like guy-broad, no real curves, middle-high cheekbones, looks like Semira (not like doppelganger but like a family member)

**Kailey:  
**Height: an inch shorter than Alaric

Eyes: Sky Blue

Hair: Dirty Blonde

General: evenly tanned, very noticeable curves, high cheekbones, frail body-structure


	6. Chapter 6: Night of the Comet part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any super awesome stuff from the actual show or something.**

**Here is another chapter for all those people who still care. ;) I hope you like it!**

**THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS WITH ALL YOUR HELPFUL OPINIONS! XD So thank you: arizonagirl181, DarolineWritingGoddess, and grapejuice101. Reviews make me happy, which makes me want to type more, then that makes ... MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Devon POV**

"A hater," I replied while snatching my arm away. "But be "warned" Tyler throws a good punch. Bye, Mr. Hero." I love joking around with people. It is always so fun to make them uncomfortable.

I started walking quickly away towards the school building.

**Semira POV - Salvatore Boarding House**

I had walked back to the boarding house as soon as I could to get here before Elena. I had only gotten there seconds before her since she was arriving in a car.

I rolled my eyes as she asked me, "Do you live here?"

"It's a boarding house, that means people who don't have a place to stay can stay _here_, "I say and I'm emphasizing the here. She could be a little smarter, you know, since she's the doppelganger.

We both walk up to the door. Elena knocks gently but the door still creeks open. Elena doesn't move from her spot while I just walk right in. I open the door fully and announce snidely, "Elena, would you like to come in or are you going to just loiter?"

I narrow my eyes but hold a grin on my face. Elena puts one cautious step into the house. "Stefan?" she asks as she stands next to me in the foyer. She glances around with a slight awed look on her face.

We look back at the door as a crow comes flying in. The beautiful, or that's just my opinion, crow flaps it's wings which in turn flips Elena's "perfect" hair around. She shrieks at the crow. I burst out laughing at her panic.

The crow then looked towards me. I stopped laughing slightly; it was such a beautiful creature. The crow flew passed and I turned around. I ran half-spin into a hard chest.

I took a step back and grinned. "Sorry but the door was …" Elena turned and saw the door was closed. She then continued, "… open."

"You must be Elena, "Damon announced. From that I kind of zoned-out so I walked past the two. I quickly went up stairs to my room.

I brought out my laptop. The laptop is a sleek black, that I had begged my parents to get me for one of the previous Christmases'. I turned it on and signed in, getting through the firewall.

I quickly brought up 'Google' and typed in 'The Vampire Diaries'. The computer came up with normal titles, like it would at home. _It hasn't changed, oh shit! The computer hasn't changed from being in this world._

I erased 'the Vampire Diaries' and typed 'Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev.' The biography for the actors came up with the images. _I can still see all the information from my ... reality. Is that the right word?_

I logged out of the computer, locking it from prying eyes, and went downstairs. Elena had left and Damon was leaving the parlor. I approached him and smirked.

"I just wanted to apologize; my behavior the other day was inexcusable. I had no right: shooting you with a vervain dart and making you look like a sissy when you were trying to be intimidating." An ear splitting smirk spread across my face as I finished my sentence. "I really am sorry."

"I guess that sorry excuse isn't terrible," Damon replied with a smirk. "Anything else to say that won't be an attempted attack on my pride?"

"Good, I need a friend in this gloomy town," I exclaim, exasperated. "Stefan's all broody and stiff. Devon and Kailey are my sisters so they don't count." I waved off his becoming smirk and continue, "But don't even get me started on that Elena chick. She is bossy, nosy, and stuck-up. I don't even need to know her to see she is used to getting her way."

Damon started chuckling and I grinned. "Well mister, I have to get ready for the flying rock party." With that I walked off to my room.

After I was dressed, I went to Devon's room. She was wearing a neon green shirt with sparkly pink jeans, with blue tennis shoes that had white-out dinosaurs on them. _She does know she is going to a party? _It was accompanied by a golden coin necklace with a bear on one side and a shamrock on the other. Her hair was falling down to the top of her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at her outfit, "Hello Sister."

**Devon's POV**

'Mira came into my room and just stared at what I was wearing with raised eyebrows. I glanced at her and examined what she had on. Semira had straightened her hair and had lightly put on dark purple make-up with onyx earrings. Her usual dragon choker was with a violet tank, covered by a dark leather jacket, and black jeans. Instead of converses, she was wearing knee-high black boots with 3 inch heels.

She rolled her eyes then said, "Hello Sister." Of course, there was a "Damon-Smirk" plastered on her face. _Maybe I can punch it off her face..._

"Semira," I mocked in a "Stefan" tone. We both started laughing then composed ourselves. "What's up?"

She was about to speak Kailey came in. She's sporting a plain purple t-shirt, washed jeans, and ankle boots. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and her face had light purple make-up on.

Semira mouths _I will tell you later. _I nodded and turned to Kailey. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. Kailey looked at me and her face distorts.

"Yeah but you aren't. If you don't change out of those pants then I don't think I'm related to you," Kailey replies exasperated.

I frowned slightly but smirked when Semira said, "Clearly she's related to you, I mean, who wore neon pink and black tights to their senior year?"

"At least I didn't wear a cloak in third grade for most of the year?" she retorted.

Semira smirk widened on her face and her eyes narrowed. "Well at least I have interesting stories to tell."

"Let's go before you rip each other's heads off," I intervened. I walked over to the two and hooked my arms in theirs and we left the house.

I watched as Elena said to Stefan, "Then the sun came up and reality set in." Once they split, I went up to Stefan.

"She doesn't know what she's missing," I said. He turned and smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "She'll come back as soon as she gets her head on correctly. She is just not sure what she wants."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's practically written on her forehead," I joked, like it was totally obvious.

Semira stumbled over to us, holding some an empty cup. "Don't drink the juice. It might be spiked; hey I'm out of drink. Where's the punch?"

_Keep it up, Mira. _"You know, Kailey is gonna kill Tyler. I bet he did it, 'The Lockwood Special'," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and asked Stefan, "Do you think you can take her home? I gotta go do take care of something."

Stefan looked kind of skeptical but when Semira leaned on him saying, "Hey who's that guy? He's cute, you know him? Maybe if you met there could be an 'Edward-Impersonator Club'. Yeah…"

He started to drag her away while she giggled. Before they were completely out of site, she turned, looking entirely sober, and smiled at me. Mira winked and turned back to Stefan, fake giggling. The two turned the corner and I quickly moved.

**Semira's POV**

I pretend stumble out of the car as it goes up the drive way. _How far is this "Saint Stefan" acting is going to go? _When Stefan got out of the car I pretended to be SO intoxicated that I fainted. My eyes are closed but I still hear Stefan walk over to me and scoop me up. He carried me bridle-style to my room but I couldn't. I couldn't hold in my laughter. _Oh god, he is such a SAP! A nice sap but still a sap._

Stefan tossed me onto the bed and I opened my eyes. He huffed and I fell on to the floor laughing. _His face is so bbrrrooooddyyy._

The doorbell rang and Stefan left to get it. My phone started playing the remix of 'Part of Your World – By: Disney' which is 'Slaughter Your World – By: Richard'. _Yep I'm a nerd. _I smiled at the beginning and checked the phone.

It is the ringtone for Devon and the text says _I hav the white oak._

I smirked and reply, _YAY! I'll c u soon. ;)_

I slip the phone back into my pocket and head down the stairs. _How many steps are there? 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7.-_

"What are you two doing? We agreed not to interfere! Things have to go as PLANNED!" Kailey scolded me.

"Ugh, you sound like Stefan. Remember, 'what are you up to, Damon?' It's gonna end the same way. That's for Devon and I to know and for you to dot, dot, dot. Though if you want to help this is a different conversation," I retort, smirking.

"People die here on a daily basis! You can't just-" she stopped and sighed. "- you can't just walk around like your invincible, you could die."

"How do you know we aren't all ready, huh?" I hiss. "So, you know everything. You know we will die for getting into it or if we don't. YOU AREN'T ALL KNOWING KAILEY!"

"I'm your legal guardian now; you can't hide your messes like you used to!"

I shrugged her off and quickly went to the library; shutting the doors before she could follow me in.

I started searching the shelves for 1800s' stuff. While looking on the second book case, Stefan walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I glanced at him then reply with a smirk.

"I'm looking for photos of you and Damon. If you guys were cute when you were younger, I want to know. Seriously, when a girl lives in a house that has super hot guys, the girl has to snoop. But in this case, I'm snooping for important stuff."

He blushed slightly but his face went back to brooding, "Why did you pretend to be drunk?"

"Reaction. Everything I do is to see the reaction of people around me."

_If he came in and Kailey wasn't following, then it might be okay to leave. _With that thought in mind, I passed him and went to my room.

**Okay so I'm in some writer's block. Mid-terms are coming and I hate them so my brain is upside-down. I made a poll on my profile to possibly clear some of it up. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS: TELL ME! It would be VERY appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Night of the Comet part 3

**Hey so instead of studying for my midterm or anything school related, I'm typing more chapters. :) Thanks to DarolineWritingGoddess who gave me some good advice.**

**I know it's kind of short but i hope you like it anyway.**

**Kailey's POV**

I was looking for good houses when Stefan walked into my room. He looks kind of frustrated. _I thought he just kissed Elena with the "fireworks"._

I smiled when I thought of how our whole family watched the first couple of episodes. Our power was out and the portable DVD player was on the table. Our parents were trying to tell us it was too mature but when we mentioned the time they wanted was to watch this one movie, they stopped. The movie started out with a butt naked guy though I don't remember the rest because my sisters and I left the room.

Stefan snaps me out of my thoughts as he asks, "What are Devon and Semira up to?"

I smiled grimly and retorted, "Oh well, what's Damon up to?"

He sighs. An idea popped into my head, "What if we teamed up and found out together?"

He furrowed his brow and made the famous "Brooding-Stefan" look. He sighs, "You'll need to be careful. You don't know what Damon is capable of."

I scoffed and reply, "It should be you that needs to be careful. They could try driving a wedge between you and Elena. Trust me when I say that it is possibly their plan."

I closed and putt away my notes on the housing. Going over to Stefan, I pushed him out lightly. "Good night, Stefan."

**Third POV ~ Forbes House**

Damon kissed up Caroline's torso. She sighed as he stopped. When he stayed still, she looked at him. Damon smirked as his face contorts. He then bit Caroline and she screamed out.

**I mostly just wrote that last part so you knew that was the end of the episode. I hope and wish upon that really bright star called the "Sun" that people give some reviews and vote on my poll. Thanks for reading and I hope to post more soon.**


End file.
